Snow Globe
by linkingworlds
Summary: Jack Frost takes his close friend, Jana Time the Reaper, out to a picnic in Antarctica as a celebration. During their picnic, he gives her a gift she will forever cherish. (Oneshot sidefic based on the events of The Little Reaper; Jack Frost X OC )


**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot written by user FortunesArkHero, based off of my own fanfiction, "The Little Reaper", and posted with Fortune's permission (and encouragement). It is set after the events of Reaper, and may or may not be related to the eventual end of said fic. Enjoy!

* * *

It was freezing, but that was to be expected at the South Pole.

Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, was out with Jana Time (if one valued their life, they would be wise to call her 'Jay') a reaper and Guardian of Time in Antarctica. The two had grown quite close since Jay had been deemed a guardian. Of course, they already had a budding romance from their human days when Jay took on the guise of Suzanna and fell completely head over heel for him. So, what were the two newest and borderline anti-social Guardians doing on a giant slab of ice during the summer?  
Why, having a picnic on an iceberg, of course.

Jay had never been to Antarctica. No one died there, so there was really no reason to pay it any mind. This was Jack's favorite place to go and think during the summer since nearly every place in the world was too warm for his taste. The cold didn't bother Jack since he is the winter spirit, and Jay was a reaper so the cold wasn't that bad to her, either. Jack's fingers were entwined with Jay's as she pulled out a small blanket for them to sit on. They sat down and Jay released Jack's hand so she could grab the basket that was resting in the crook of her right elbow and set it down. Jack wanted everything to be perfect for her.  
"Remind me why we are here, Frost?" she asked as she began to hand him some packaged sandwiches, fruits and a gallon of apple cider. These were the items that Jack and Jay had when they were seen having a picnic back in colonial times. It sort of became a symbol for them. "Just wanted a break from Guardianship," he said as he bit his sandwich, a large chunk of it stuffed in his cheek, making him look like a cute little chipmunk. Jay let out a laugh at the winter sprite. His eyes glinted with mischief and admiration. So far this was all going according to plan.

"But did you really have to pick a place as dreary as this? It snows all the time." Jay sipped her cider. The woman hardly ate and only did if she was being hawked by someone to make sure she stayed healthy despite being a reaper. "I know, but it's too hot to go anywhere else. In the middle of summer, sometimes you just need a cold splash to the face." And that's when his face got hit by a snowball. "Was that splash cold enough for you?" Jack quickly wiped the snow away from his face and Jay earned a glare from him. "You know that doesn't scare me," she said as she narrowed her eyes on to him. It wasn't a deadly threat, just enough to toy with him.

"Ok, I guess I walked right in to that. There is an actually reason why I wanted to bring you out here." Jay took a bite of a strawberry and licked her lips of the juice. She looked into Jack's azure orbs with wide doe eyes. She swallowed hard and could only wonder what he had planned for her. "Jack?" she whispered as he dug his hand into his pants pocket. He pulled out something that fit so securely into his palm. "I made this for you." It was a snow globe made out of ice, but due to his powers could be conserved for all time. Inside was actual snow that flurried around when shaken, but the most important thing about it was her scythe and his staff that crossed to make an 'X'.

He placed the snow globe into her palm. She cradled and caressed it so gently. "I love it," she whispered to him. "Thank you, Jack." Jay laid her head on Jack's left shoulder as he placed his arm over her shoulder, giving it a comfortable but loving tight squeeze. While true that this was the coldest and desolate place on the planet, it was easiest the most peaceful. And Jack wanted to share his favorite place with his favorite person who was easiest the most beautiful. Jack looked at her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Jay."


End file.
